The OC Season Four Underground Indie Version
by Josh Schwartz
Summary: The immediate aftermath of Marissa's death in the season they couldn't show you on TV brings the show back to it's unique greatness full of drama, humor, and sex. *Episode 3 and 4 temporarily brought down to fix formatting*
1. The Hardest Goodbyes

**"The Hardest Goodbyes"**

**By Mister Anna Stern and Josh_Hata**

The fire continued to burn just as bright as it had begun and the smoke billowed from Ryan's new truck that was now totaled. But this was hardly the concern of 18-year old Ryan Atwood.

Now, he was on the cold ground, on his knees, hugging the body of Marissa Cooper. Tears fell from his eye onto her body, and some stayed on in his eyes. It wasn't loud sobbing, you could barely hear as he cried over her body.

"Marissa…no…" He didn't know why he said it, but he didn't know anything at this moment. His mind went instantly empty and was replaced with torment and sorrow. He begged to God silently that she'd come back, her mouth would open back, and would have given anything, including his life, to make her wake up. But he knew it was only a dream, one that wouldn't be coming true.

---

Seth Cohen walked to the kitchen in his yellow-dotted boxer shirts, Radiohead t-shirt, and robe. He rubbed his stomach, craving a bagel. He was just about to grab one, when he stopped himself. He looked up at the digital clock on the oven: "11:47" Ryan should be home by now...

Seth picks the phone up, then puts it back down, then picks it up, and then puts it back down. Fighting back his urge, he picked it back up again.

---

Ryan Atwood stared at the lifeless body of Marissa Cooper, still in shock. She was so full of life a few hours ago. Ryan's silence is broken by his phone's Journey ringtone. Ryan reached into his pocket, and answered. "This is Ryan," he uttered.

"Uh, hey, it's Seth. Did you drop off Marissa?"

Ryan stares.

"Ryan?"

He was going to reply, and even opened his mouth to, but no sound elicited.

"Ryan, what's going on? What's that in the background?" Seth began to realize either Ryan had become someone who made pranks and jokes, or something was wrong.

"I...he...Marissa..." Was the only thing Ryan could say, and it was barely loud enough to be heard.

"What..." A deadly feeling crept into Seth's gut. "What happened with Marissa, Ryan?"

"Seth...call 911...get them to find me...OK?"

"I will, but first tell me what the hell's going on!"

A click was heard. "Ryan? Ryan!?" The phone was hung up.

---

Ryan just hit END on his cell phone and let it fall, hitting the ground.

He looked at Marissa's cold and lifeless face. "No...no..." He whispered quietly.

Ryan just embraced her tightly, silently crying.

----------------------------------------

**the OC**

****

Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen  
Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen  
Ben McKenzie as Ryan Atwood  
Adam Brody as Seth Cohen  
Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts --- Chris Carmack as Luke Ward --- Autumn Reeser as Taylor Townsend  
Samaire Armstrong as Anna Stern  
Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper --- Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper

----------------------------------------

Volchok and Heather sit deer-eyed in the van, as the ambulances drive by. Volchok gapes as he stares at the wreck below. He looks over to Heather, who is staring out at the hills, trying to ignore the situation. Volchok spins his head, and then bangs his hands against the steering wheel.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He quickly composed himself, and then stopped.

"We have to get out of here," Volchok stated.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Because they see a dead girl, a flipped exploded car, and a stoner sitting in a dirty van with a dent on the side. What do you think is gonna happen?"

---

Seth walked into his room. Summer was sitting in The Box, watching the complete second season of The Valley.

"The Valley Second Season just wasn't as good as the first. I mean, April, while having good reason, came off as a total bi-"

"Summer"

"What," Summer asked whimsically.

"Something happened to Marissa," Seth stated.

Summer stared, wide-eyed.

"My parents are in the car. We're going to the hospital," Seth said.

---

Julie Cooper held the cell phone to her ear, in complete disbelief. "Marissa...Kirsten, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Julie, but we're heading to the hospital right now," Kirsten Cohen replied.

"Oh my God...Kirsten, you tell me right now what happened or I swear I'll--"

"Julie, if I knew anything, I'd tell you. Please, make your way to the hospital; I'm sure we'll get our answers there."

Julie nodded. "I will." She flipped her phone shut, holding back tears.

---

The Cohen BMW was completely filled with Sandy Cohen in the driver seat, his wife next to him, and Seth and Summer in the back seat.

Summer's head was leaned against Seth's shoulder, a sad frown on her face.

In the front and passenger seat, Kirsten peered out of the window, a disturbed look on her face. "I just can't believe this. I mean; everything was going fine."

Sandy, being an optimist, replied "We just have to hope it isn't as bad as we think."

"Sandy," Kirsten turned and looked at him. "We know there was a crash, and we're heading to the hospital. Ryan barely even spoke!"

"Kirsten you know he doesn't speak much in the first place."

"Still..."

"We just have to be strong, for everyone."

The car remained silent for the rest of the trip to the hospital.

---

Marissa Cooper lay in her hospital bed, while many doctors worked on her, but the pulse was nonexistent.

---

Ryan sat in the waiting room, wish washing his hands. Seth sat and stared, before interrupting Ryan's exercise.

"Deja vu?" Seth asked.

Ryan ignored him.

"She's going to be fine. We always get into tight ropes like this. Like that time Marissa ODed in Mexico, like that time Marissa shot Trey, like that time Marissa dated Oliver, like that time Marissa made a scene at her father's going away party, like that time Marissa got expel-"

"Seth, you've made your point," Ryan interrupted.

"What I'm saying is, everything turns out fine. She's going to have like a bruise on her inner hip or something"

The doors in the waiting room open. A young doctor, John Stamos-looking, walks in, holding a clipboard.

"Are you The Cooper Family?" he asks to everyone.

"I'M the Cooper Family," Julie barks.

The doctor looks Julie up and down, and then lowers his mask.

---

It's daylight in the poolhouse now. Ryan is rummaging through his drawer, trying to find something of value. When throws a dirty sock to the ground and finds it: A picture of Marissa and Ryan from the fashion show. Marissa's hair was perfectly put back, while Ryan looked like a flaming idiot putting on a fake smile. He didn't know what to do. Ryan Atwood didn't cry. But he wanted to.

---

Seth Cohen was sitting in his room, on the phone with someone.

"The funerals in three days," Seth sighed, "everything's really screwed up over here."

The woman on the other line starts to speak. Her voice springs through and we realize it's Anna. "How's Ryan taking it?"

"Oh, he's taken up cage fighting. Fighting Big Jim on Friday" Seth remarks

In Pittsburgh, Anna tilts her head.

"Sorry, I never realize when it's too early for my sarcasm. I haven't talked to him about it. Last night, he said he wanted to be alone." Seth whispers out.

"Well, what about everyone else. Summer??"

"She was miserable last night, I took her home, but she was bawling. I'm heading over there at lunch"

---

A knock is heard on Summer's door. You don't have to be an idiot to know its Seth. The door opens, and Seth looks to see Summer with tissue-in-hand.

"Oh," Seth says slightly put-off by the tears.

"I know!" Summer yells.

"I'm sorry," Seth says comfortably.

"It's terrible, The Valley has been cancelled!" Summer yells.

Seth's head reverts back, and stares at Summer for a good six seconds, before asking again.

"What?" Seth asks.

"I just saw it on The Hollywood Reporter! Since The Valley got b*tchslapped in the ratings by "Interns in Love", Fox cancelled it. Oh god, Cohen!" Summer threw her head into Seth's stomach. Summer's face combs into a web of disgust. "...How long have you been wearing this shirt, Cohen?"

Seth stares in shock.

---

In Portland, Luke Ward furiously smashed the buttons on his Play station 2 remote, playing the new Madden '07. "Break that, bitch!" He exclaimed!

The phone began to ring, and Luke paused his intense match to get up and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Luke," Ryan greeted in a quiet voice.

"Chino? Hey man, what's going on!?" Luke asked, getting in his giddy excitement mood.

"Well...something pretty big happened, and it'd be good if you could make it down here for something in the next 3 days," Ryan explained, nearly choking on the words.

"What's that?"

"It's Marissa's...Marissa's..." Ryan gulped at the words. "It's her funeral."

Luke's giddy feeling instantly evaporated, replaced with sadness and shock. "Marissa's funeral? What the hell happened, Ryan?"

"It's..." Ryan decided not to tell everything up front at first. "It's a long story, but the funeral is in three days, and I'd know she wouldn't have it any other way."

Luke held his head in one hand, shaking it. "Yeah, I'll be there."

---

"This can't be happening..." Jimmy Cooper said over the phone to his ex-wife.

"It did James...it's in three days..." Julie had a face completely void of any emotion behind the stains the tears left.

"I just...do we know how it happened?"

"No, but Ryan was with her."

"Julie, you can't possibly believe that HE had ANYTHING to do with this. He loved Marissa."

Julie sniffed. "I know, I'm just...confused right now, that's all. One thing that I can be thankful for is the wonderful Newport rent-a-cops are waiting until after the funeral to begin any investigation. Surprising, to say the least."

"Hey Jimmy!" Julie heard over the phone.

"Jules I've got to go, but I'll be there, OK? I'm so sorry, honey..."

"Yeah..." Julie nodded and hung up. On her bed, she looked around for something to do. Anything to do. Anything...

---

In the middle of the afternoon, Ryan lay in his bed, his eyes closed.

"I just wanted to clear that up because I'm gonna ask you again," Young Ryan Atwood said, smirking at the very-much alive Marissa.

"Whoever you want me to be," Ryan said to Marissa in the diner.

Trey fell to the ground, blood marking his shirt. Marissa shakily held the gun, and Ryan slowly stood, approaching her.

Marissa unzips Ryan pants as they kiss passionately.

Ryan holds Marissa, not far from the fire. "No..."

Ryan jolted awake in his bed, a cold sweat covering his face.

---

The next morning, Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth stood in the kitchen. Kirsten was preparing breakfast, Sandy prepared a bagel, and Seth drank orange juice while reading a comic. It was stone silent, and they had failed at creating the illusion that all was normal.

Sandy interjected "Maybe we should get a puppy"

Seth and Kirsten stare at Sandy pathetically.

Sandy wiggled his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a puppies too much. A turtle, however.." Just then, Ryan walked in the kitchen.

"How are you doing, kid?" Sandy asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Ryan stated as he walked straight out of the room, into the living room, and out the door.

Sandy turned to Kirsten. "Where do you think he's going?"

"To buy a puppy."

---

Ryan, in Sandy's Range Rover, slowly drove through his real home--Chino.

His eyes looked over Chino. It'd been a while since he'd been here, and it was for good reason.

He saw kids that were only ten year olds fighting other kids, getting bloodied up.

Ryan slowly passed into another neighborhood, regretting ever coming back. He wasn't sure why...but it was his real home, and he unfortunately, knew it. But Ryan didn't care about knowing why; he cared about clearing his mind.

As he saw two kids beating another kid, a memory instantly flashed into his mind.

Young, 13 year old Ryan Atwood is against a wall, his mouth covered in blood and two older kids punching him.

Ryan cried out in pain, yelling for help, but no one in Chino cared. Normally, his brother would help him out, but he was on a trip today.

His stomach was pummeled with several fists, knocking his breath out of him until finally, he let all of his rage out.

"YOU B*TCH!" Ryan swung a fist at one of the kids, knocking him down. For a moment, Ryan was surprised at his own strength; so was the kid left standing as well.

He reacted just in time to the other kid's attack, and elbowed him in the jaw, nearly breaking it.

The fallen boy jumped up, hitting Ryan in the face. Ryan reacted once again with a knee to the stomach, then to the nose, breaking his nose nearly instantly.

The kid fell, unable to fight anymore. The other kid was scared shitless, and began to run.

Ryan bent on one knee, catching his breath and wiping some blood off his face; amazed at what he had just done.

The present Ryan watched this happening and simply drove by, a face with no emotion but pure hatred and anger towards one person, and one person only--Kevin Volchok.

---

Volchok was leaning on the side of his van, looking down at the sights off the top of the hill. Heather walked next to him from the back of the van.

"You ever see Rat Race?" she asked.

Volchok took a puff out of his cigarette. "No," he said bluntly.

"Well, there is a scene where Whoopi Goldberg and someone else were driving through the desert. Like us." Heather stated.

Volchok took out another cigarette and lit it. "And?"

"Well, they ended up falling off a cliff into a bunch of 30-year-old cars with a skeleton falling on them," Heather completed.

Volchok didn't much care for this conversation, and looked at the desert landscape. "Wanna play a game? It's called the Shut the Hell Up. Do you want to know the rules?" Heather sighed, and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting as far away from you as possible," she said.

---

Seth knocks on a door. This time, the room belongs to Taylor Townsend. "I thought you were going ... somewhere. Or something. Sometime," Seth said.

"Sung-Ho broke up with me," Taylor said grabbing a tissue.

"Oh, well, congratulations Taylor, I have something even more upsetting to tell you," Seth said with a tad of remorse in his voice.

Taylor ignored him. "He met some Asian schoolgirl"

Seth whispered "Good for him" to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Seth said. "Anyway, Marissa's dead"

Taylor started unpacking her bags. "Oh, who cares I never liked he-Marissa's dead!" Taylor turned to Seth in shock.

---

Sandy sat in the chair at the table that was in him and his wife's, clad in his work suit and coffee mug in his hand.

Kirsten walked in and sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Sandy shook his head. "It's...we always have something huge happen...but it ends up turning up afterwards. But this, it just happened without any warning."

Kirsten put his hand on his. "Oh I know. Newport has suffered tragedies, but...this is different."

After another sip of coffee, Kirsten broke the silence. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I should be, but Ryan took the Range Rover," Sandy half-chuckled.

"You can take my car!" Kirsten said, amazed that he didn't already.

"I know, I called and told them I'd be a bit late, it's fine."

"Sandy...you'd never miss your first day back at the PD's office. What's going on?"

"At the hospital, the police told us they'd hold off any investigations until after the funeral. But if it was just an accident, why would their need to be an investigation? It doesn't add up..." Sandy explained.

"But somebody died, Sandy, they have the right to investigate, don't they?"

Sandy was thinking more, but left it at a shrug. "Of course; I gotta get to work. I'll call you on break," Sandy said, standing up and kissing Kirsten on the forehead.

Kirsten nodded, left sitting and wondering what Sandy was really thinking.

A few minutes after Sandy had left, Kirsten answered a ringing phone. "Hello?"

She heard crying and sniffing on the other line. Familiar crying.

"Julie...?" Kirsten half-greeted.

"I...I don't know what to do, Kirsten," Julie cried into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Julie..." Kirsten sincerely answered.

"I walked into her room today...she was just getting ready to leave, Kirsten..." Julie words were barely audible.

"I can't begin to imagine how bad you feel, Julie...is there anything I could do to help?"

"Actually..." Julie began. "Would...would you mind terribly if I...moved into your house for a while?"

Kirsten held her words in, but shock spread across her face. "Our house...? Why? Is something wrong with you and Neil?"

"No, but...seeing Marissa's room again filled me with...too many memories, I just can't think about it now. It'd...only be for a week...or two."

Kirsten shut her eyes as she replied, "Of course you can, Julie."

"Thank you so much...I'll be right over."

The line went dead. Kirsten pressed off on the phone. She knew she had the greatest news for Seth.

---

Taylor and Seth walked down the boardwalk holding ice cream bars.

"Why aren't you sadder?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Seth responded halfheartedly.

"You don't seem to be affected by the loss too much. I'm ... extremely depressed."

"I don't know, I just. Ergh. It's just that most of my memories of Marissa only consist of sitting on a park bench with her or causing trouble with Ryan," Seth said, while scratching his head.

"Well, you guys weren't exactly the bestest of friends. But its always sad when someone dies," Taylor says while her hair blows in the wind and her ice cream cone stays put.

"I guess. I'm more worried about Ryan than sad about Marissa," Seth sighs "And then there's Summer, who is ... being weird"

"Why? Whats going on with Summer?," Taylor asks.

"I don't know. I think she's in denial. She's acting like she's in tenth grade again"

---

Summer Roberts sat on the floor of her bedroom, staring into the eyes of Summer Roberts. She took out her cell phone, and went to the "Speed Dial Menu"

Menu:  
Dork  
Ryan  
Tayl  
Maris

Summer quickly snapped the phone shut.

---

There was a knock on the Cohen door. Kirsten could see Summer's silhouette and opened the door without hesitation.

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen," Summer said quickly, and then ran upstairs to avoid a depressing conversation.

She power-walked into Seth's room, when she noticed it was empty. She walked around the room. She decided to wait until Seth got home. And in that time she was going to look through his drawers. She opened the nightstand drawer and found a 1996 Playboy with Jenny McCarthy on the cover. She was hugging Santa. Obviously a Chrismukkah Edition. She opened another drawer, and threw around some socks and then saw Seth's pot. She hoisted it up, and investigated it.

---

That night, Ryan sat in the poolhouse, putting his anger into his punching bag. The stereo blasted Journey "Separate Ways". He was fuming, and even a little bit scary when Seth walked in.

"Hey"

Ryan stopped momentarily, asking himself whether he should continue. He took the gloves off.

"Seth," Ryan said.

"I know you don't like to talk but, how are you ... doing?"

Ryan sighed. "She .. I'm not, I can't believe she's dead"

"So, your thinking this is like Dallas, and Marissa's just going to jump out of your shower at any minute...would be nice."

"Shut up, Seth," Ryan said quickly.

Seth resigned, feeling that he may have crossed the line.

"I blame myself," Ryan stated, plain, like a fact.

"Come on, You blame yourself for EVERYTHING! This isn't your fault"

Ryan's nose flared, his expression blank. "You're right ... It isn't"

---

Later that night, Seth walked into his room. Only to find a new bedfellow: Kaitlin Cooper.

"Nuh uh. No, this isn't happening."

"My sister just died, Seth," Kaitlin laid out.

Seth put his face into a crunch and then drew a circle in the air with his face. "Dammit, make yourself at home. I'll go sleep in the guest room."

Seth was walking out the door. "My moms in the guest room," Kaitlin said while flipping the pages of Cosmo.

Seth walked back in his room. "...I need to change."

"Fine. Lets do a makeover."

"No, I meant, I need to change clothes"

Kaitlin pointed to Seth's closet.

"You have to leave the room"

"Not gonna happen," Kaitlin smirked. "How much do I have to pay for the show?"

Seth rolled his head, walked to the closet, grabbed his "Have You Hugged My Shirt Today" shirt, boxers, and his robe. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom," Seth said.

---

Sandy and Julie sat in the Cohen Kitchen the next morning.

"You know, I always thought a funeral should be a celebration of the person's life. What kind of music did Marissa listen to?"

Julie sat her mug down. "I don't know."

Sandy looked at the broken woman up and down. "Why are you wearing a long-sleeve shirt in the middle of June?"

Julie breathed in. "Uncomfortable is in style"

---

At nightfall, Jimmy Cooper's boat approached Newport Harbor. He looked at the sights of his old home. It was beautiful. He was too depressed to enjoy the landscape though. He walked to the back of the boat, and picked up a photo. It was of 6-year-old Marissa Cooper.

---

Ryan Atwood sat in the poolhouse that night. He hadn't moved since he had fallen asleep, and had spent the day either in bed, or "working out" his punching bag.

He turned on the TV, and turned to FOX. "America's Most Wanted" had just ended, and the local Fox47 News had just started.

John Beard, head anchorman, chimed in. "Tragedy has struck Newport Beach when a respected and beloved student died in a car accident"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Car accident," he said to himself.

In front of Harbor, Dr. Kim is interviewed. "Marissa was a wonderful, very engaging student. And the body is very saddened for her lost."

"Marissa had just graduated the day she died," a woman reporter stated.

---

Taylor sat crouched in her room, in a prayer position. "Dear God, uh, was Marissa dying really that necessary? It seems you could've taken someone else. Like Shannon Doherty. Or something," Taylor laughs weakly.

"Anyway, I think if you somehow turned back time, kind of like Superman, you could correct your mistake. All you have to do is wipe all of our memories, and turn back time. So, if you could please, do that soon."

Taylor sat with her eyes closed.

---

In the morning, Kaitlin listened to her iPod while rummaging through Seth's drawers. She came across some boxers with Spider-Man on them.

She laughed aloud. "How cute..."

When a knock was heard at the door, she quickly set them back in the drawer and laid on the bed. "Come in."

Julie walked in, clad in a jacket.

As Kaitlin hit pause on her iPod, she said, "Could I get a jacket or two from you? I want to be prepared for the 90 degree temps that are coming up."

Julie hid her nervousness by shaking it off with a forced smile, and sat next to her daughter. "Listening to sad songs to mourn, huh? I'm doing the same thing..."

She shrugged. "I guess." She had been listening to "Girlfight."

"So how is it in the Cohen house?"

"It feels more like home then Neil's."

Julie dismissed the comment, and figured now wasn't the time to discuss it.

"Now remember," Julie said. "It's just temporary."

Kaitlin nodded.

"Do you know who's coming home today?"

---

The doorbell rang, and Kirsten immediately opened it to reveal a Jimmy Cooper.

"Jimmy!"

"Kirsten," He smiled. He stepped in and they both embraced each other.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I know how much you loved her. And how much she loved you," Kaitlin said.

"To make a huge understatement, it's just horrible..." He replied, breaking the hug.

"Jimmy!" Julie's voice echoed from the other side of the room.

"Jules," He turned to her, his smile warring down from the circumstances of seeing them again. "I stopped by Neil's and he said I could find you here."

"Yeah," Julie said. "I just figured I needed to be with friends right now."

---

Seth walked into the Cohen Living Room, and fell onto the chair in a the upright position. His father was doing a crossword puzzle on the couch.

"I hate Kaitlin Cooper," Seth stated.

"Seth, you know what we talked about earlier," Sandy said.

"People who have their friends or family killed, get a one-week annoying pass. I know. But I can handle annoyingly sad, but she's not sad. It's like nothing happened to her," Seth says.

"Some people just don't cry. I didn't cry at Caleb's funeral," Sandy says wisely.

"You hated Grandpa."

"I mildly hated him." Sandy sighs. "Anna and Luke called. They'll be at the funeral."

Seth is walking to his room, opens the door, and two screams of horror fill into space. "I guess I should learn to knock..." Seth says as he shuts the door. "...In case someone's masturbating in my bedroom."

---

Julie sat in her room, as the door nearly was blown off it's hinges. A disheveled Kaitlin walked into the room, her shirt obviously just thrown on. "Mom!!! We need to talk about this living arrangement--now."

"Honey! Sh!" Julie whispered. "The Cohen's are being very nice letting us live here, be grateful!"

"I am grateful, but not when it means losing my privacy," Kaitlin folded her arms.

"Honey, you're in Seth's room. As much as the boy creeps me out, it is HIS room. And what were you doing that was so 'private' that you couldn't get up to lock the door...?" Julie stared at her daughter with curious eyes.

Kaitlin did nothing but stare back at her with a look of "You should know this, but I'm not saying it to you."

"Oh God..." Julie whispered as she realized what was happening here. "He saw that?"

Kaitlin walked out of the room.

---

The sun slowly rose over Newport Beach, on the very day of Marissa Cooper's funeral.

Ryan stood in front of his mirror as the early morning started. Seth wasn't even awake yet; Kirsten was in the shower; Julie was locked away in her room; Kaitlin was also locked away in Seth's room; and Sandy was approached the pool house.

He knocked on the door. Ryan gestured him in. "Couldn't sleep."

Sandy nodded. "I know, kid." Sandy rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder, and they both looked at each other through the mirror.

After brief hesitation, Ryan spoke up. "I told Luke and Anna I'd pick them up at the airport."

"I'll take you," Sandy said, pulling out his keys.

---

Seth walks into Kirsten's room, who has just gotten out of the shower. He walks in when she's in her panties.

"Oh, hey," Seth walks out of the room. "An alert would've been nice."

"I don't need to have an alert in my own house," Kirsten says while putting on her earrings.

Seth touches his forehead. "I've seen more cleavage these past two days than I have in my entire life," he whispers to himself. "Mom, where's Ryan?"

At that moment, the door to the house opens as Anna, Luke, Ryan, and Sandy walk in.

"Uh, speak of the devil, never mind!" Seth says as he walks over to the group.

"Hey, Ryan, do you think we can talk? For a bit," Seth asks.

Ryan looks shy and worried. "I can't. I have to go.. get ready," Ryan says, as he walks back to the poolhouse. Seth and Sandy's eyes lock.

Sandy walks into Ryan's poolhouse, where Ryan is putting on his tie. He's done this tie thing so many times, but he fumbles with it. Sandy walks up behind him. "Forget your training?"

Ryan stares expressionless into the mirror.

Sandy stumbles a little. "Okay, witty banter didn't work. How can I reach you kid? I feel like we're losing ya."

Ryan turns to Sandy. "I appreciate all you've done for me. But right now. I got to figure this out on my own."

---

Taylor stood in front of the Cohen door when Summer pulled up in the driveway, and began to approach the door with a sad face. "Summer...I am SO sorry...Marissa was a great friend to both of us."

Summer just walked to the door next to Taylor. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm..." Taylor was confused. "I'm here for the funeral. I'd figure I'd go with the Cohen's."

"Me too..." Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

They shared an awkward moment for a moment or two, up until Taylor finally rang the doorbell.

After waiting a bit, Seth opened the door in his suit. "My two favorite girls."

Summer brushed past him angrily while Taylor followed giving Seth a small smile.

"How you can be so happy today is beyond me Cohen..." Summer murmured.

"I'm not happy, Summer, I'm just trying to lighten the mood past it's already ecstatic state," Seth declared matter-of-factly.

Summer sighed. "So we're all here?"

"Yep. It's like a..." Seth searched his mind for the right phrase. "It's the Cohen Caravan!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, just like Summer.

Seth said, "Now the only person missing is..."

---

Jimmy Cooper sat on the bed in his hotel room he'd rented the night before. He held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

His phone rang and he stood; clad in his suit, ready to leave. "Hello?"

"Jimmy, it's Sandy."

"Hey Sandy."

"I'm really sorry."

"You...you've always been there for me, Sandy. I..."

"What?" Sandy shook his head.

"Even when I've stolen half a million from my clients...I kissed your wife...you always help me. And now this. I just wanted to say thank you," Jimmy said softly.

"Don't mention it Jimmy; are you coming with us to the funeral? As Seth calls it we have the Cohen Caravan. Half of Newport is over here," Sandy half-chuckled.

"No, I think I'll just go alone."

"Alright," Sandy nodded, hanging up.

---

Ryan was on his way out of the pool house when he saw Taylor Townsend in front of the door, her long, blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

She grinned broadly and opened the door. "Hey Ryan..."

"Taylor."

"I'm really sorry about Marissa. I know how much you cared for her...how much she cared for you," Taylor sincerely said, looking into his deep, and cold eyes.

"Yeah," He nodded, not sure what to say. "So you're coming?"

Taylor nodded. "Yep. Seth calls it a Coh--"

"I know what he calls it," Ryan cut her off, in no mood for Seth's 'funny' sayings.

"Oh...OK," Taylor nodded again, taken aback.

"I'm...I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to take that out on you, I'm just...I'm sorry."

"No no, it's fine. I understand. So..." Taylor said. "I guess it's time to leave."

Ryan nodded. "I guess it is."

---

A silent shot of the Cohen Caravan with Sandy, Taylor, Summer, Anna, Luke, Seth, Ryan, Julie, Kaitlin, and Kirsten sitting uncomfortably.

A priest speaks at the top of the pedestal, behind the casket. Ryan isn't paying attention. "Into Dust" by Mazzy Star starts to play in Ryan's mind

Next to him, Seth looks at the picture on the casket. Marissa Cooper. A tear comes down his cheek. Summer looks over. "I thought you didn't care." Seth looks over. "Its very humid out here". Summer smiles.

Kirsten lies her hand on Sandy's shoulders.

Summer walks up to the podium and looks down at Marissa's body. Her lip quivers, and her face twists. She tries to start off. Julie wrings her head. Summer finally finds the words. "If you could say one thing about Marissa, it'd be that she always had trouble with boys. She ran into some psychos. I won't name names, but I remember in Junior High. Everyone was in love with HER. I remember Luke nicknamed "Chocolate" for a bit in 7th Grade, because Everyone Loves Chocolate," Summer laughs. "I always knew why, but I couldn't help but be jealous. She was beautiful. At a slumber party, I told Marissa, and she said that she didn't care. She would always be jealous of ME. She felt bad, and for the rest of the week, all she did was try and convince me how beautiful I was. That's the kind of person she was. Of course, her one true love was always Ryan Atwood. Her boys were always her downfall. Everyone thought they were in love with her, but they only one was Ryan," Summer locks eyes with Seth. "I'll always remember Marissa."

The priest approaches the pedestal. "Would anyone else like to speak about Marissa?". Kirsten looks at Julie, who is weeping into her sleeve. "I'm not ready,". Kirsten looks at Sandy. Sandy starts to get up, when he sees Ryan in front of him. Atwood gets up and starts walking to the pedestal.

Ryan said into the microphone "I'm not known for talking. I only talk when it counts. And Marissa was usually the only one who could get me to. I first met Marissa on her driveway, she was smoking a cigarette. I quit smoking that day, and then she quit smoking," Ryan looks down. "Marissa and I. We weren't Ross and Rachel. Marissa had her personal demons and I had mine. But those could've been worked out. Marissa had her whole life ahead of her. And it was taken. That's just how life is. Her death was pointless, arbitrary, and tragic. But I know, Marissa is fine where she is. We'll all meet her again one day," Ryan stops. He walks over to the casket, and places his hand on top.

---

After all the eulogies had been said and done, Ryan stood in the parking lot as many people filed back into their cars; seemingly not even caring about what had just been "celebrated".

Sandy approached him. "Hey kid."

"Hey," Ryan murmured softly.

"I can't even imagine how tough this must've been for you..." Sandy said.

Ryan didn't know what to say and just nodded solemnly.

"Ryan, I know how much you two loved each other...did you even get to say goodbye to her?" Sandy asked.

Ryan's entire body tensed at the mere memory. "No, I didn't."

Sandy shook his head in shock. "The hardest goodbyes are the ones that go unsaid..." Sandy felt horrible; worse then he had in a long while.

Sandy embraced his son. As they embraced, Ryan saw Volchok sitting in his truck about a mile down the road. His fist slowly curled up, and his entire body tensed.

---

Volchok sat in his "house", on the couch taking a large swig of his drink. He heard several rough knocks on the door.

Volchok stood angrily and walked himself over to the door, beer in hand.

He slid open the door, and a very angry looking Ryan Atwood stood in his suit.

Volchok's eyes widened, recalling what had happened the first time; predicting what would happen the second.

Ryan didn't say anything as he rammed himself into Volchok, pushing him against a wall. Ryan grabbed the bottle out of his hand, and smashed it against Volchok's head.

Volchok cried out in pain as he tried to block Ryan's next fist, but failed. "You...stupid...son...of...a....B*TCH!" Ryan whispered in between punches.

Ryan grabbed Volchok by the collar and threw him to the ground harshly. Volchok began to stand quickly, and looked into Ryan's eyes as they both stared at each other intensely. "I didn't mean to, I swear to god," Volchok pleaded, spitting blood onto the ground.

When Volchok realized Ryan didn't care, he threw a punch at him. Ryan blocked it with his left hand and punched Volchok in the side, breaking his rib instantly.

Volchok screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, clutching his side. Ryan didn't care; he got on Volchok, and fist after fist he punched Volchok, each one causing more pain then the last.

"I...loved her," Ryan said through gritted teeth, throwing one final punch to his face.

Volchok's eyes closed. Ryan looked down at him, and was gasping for air now. He leaned himself against a wall, panting. "I...I loved her," Ryan whispered to himself.

Ryan could see Volchok had stopped breathing, and stared at him. And for nearly the 6th time in the past three days, he had no emotion in his face, as he stared at the man he had just killed.

---

**Guest Starring**  
Cam Gigandet as Kevin Volchok  
Erin Foster as Heather  
Willa Holland as Kaitlin Cooper  
Rosalind Chao as Dr. Kim

**Production Code 401**

**Music Featured in this Episode**  
Separate Ways - Journey

Into Dust - Mazzy Star

Happiness Everyday - Huge

**New Episode Every Thursday for Twenty-Six Straight Weeks**


	2. The Past Is Present

**The Past Is Present**

**by Mister Anna Stern**

The moon shines brightly on a Vegas quarry, where Ryan Atwood is finishing a can of Budweiser. He finishes the can, and throws it in the quarry. Behind him, headlights appear, and a beat-up Mustang enters. Trey Atwood gets out of the front seat.

"You re-bought the Mustang?" Ryan inquires.

Trey slams the door. "What's wrong with it?"

"You drove into a ditch and half of it was filled with mud," Ryan explains, even though Trey already knows.

Trey sighs. "What's up, Little Brother? Our reunion can't wait till at least 5 in the morning?"

"Yeah..." Ryan says under his breath, as he goes to the back of the van, opens the doors, and shows Trey Volchok's lifeless body.

Trey stares in shock. "This is a joke"

"I need you to help me get rid of it"

"It? Him! That's a him! Even *I* haven't killed a guy before!" Trey exclaims as he gets into the back of the truck. "Okay, I admit, I did break a guy's neck, body, torso, legs, and arms, but I didn't kill him."

Trey looks at the bloodied Volchok. "I always knew you'd call me but I never knew it'd be to dispose of a body. Who is this guy anyway?"

"This guy killed Marissa," Ryan told Trey. Trey gaped at Ryan, and stared him in the eye. After a moment, Trey finds the words and opens his mouth. "..You grab the legs"

**(theOC**  
In the morning, Dr. Roberts opens the door to find Seth in a dark jacket, sunglasses, and .. a cane.

Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen

Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen

Ben McKenzie as Ryan Atwood

Adam Brody as Seth Cohen

Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts

Autumn Reeser as Taylor Townsend

Samaire Armstrong as Anna Stern

Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper)

"What is this, Seth?," Dr. Neil says unenthused.

"I'm here to cure your daughter!" Seth says.

---

Seth walks into Summer's Room, where Anna and Taylor are on the floor keeping Summer company, while she sits in bed, with a box of Kleenex standing next to Princess Sparkle on the nightstand, while Summer, obviously sick, watches The Valley "The Vaultisode".

"What are your symptoms?" Seth asks.

"Shut it, Cohen," Summer screeches.

"Okay: Irritability," Seth says to himself.

---

Later that day, in the Pool house, Seth writes down a bunch of symptoms (Irritability, Sneezing, Coughing, General Sickiness) on a whiteboard he has set up.

"Any ideas," Seth asks to his group of "specialists", Taylor and Anna. Kaitlin also sits reading a Cosmo in the corner.

"Could be PMS," Taylor says.

"Or a cold," Anna suggests.

Seth writes down "PMS", "Cold", and "Black Plague".

"Black Plague?" Anna asks.

"She COULD have it!"

---

Ryan walks into the Cohen Kitchen later in the day, where Sandy is putting butter on a bagel. Seth is reading an "Ultimate Spider-Man" comic book. Ryan sits down next to Seth, and starts reading the paper.

"Want to go see a movie?" Ryan asks.

Seth looks away from his comic book. "You'd be up for that?"

"Yeah," Ryan says nonchalantly. Ryan can tell on Seth's face that he isn't buying it.

"We can't let this ruin our entire summer. We need Seth/Ryan time," Ryan states

"Really?"

"Really. Anyway, movies"

Seth looks at Ryan. "Dead Man's Chest"

Ryan stares. "For what, the 80th time? No no, I say Miami Vice"

"Ugh!" Seth exclaims.

"What?" Ryan asks.

"Come on, that's going to suck," Seth says.

"You haven't seen it yet!" Ryan says as fact.

"I just no. Just no! It got a 47% on Rotten Tomatoes." Seth states.

"The trailer looked awesome"

"Trailers show all, Ryan. They put all the good stuff in the trailer. That means those two minutes of mediocre excitement will be the highlights of the movie. NO," Seth says.

Ryan looks at the rest of the paper. "Ok...Snakes On A Plane."

"Come on! Pirates! Yo ho!" Seth exclaims.

"Harry Knowles said it was the greatest theatre experience of his life!"

"That guys a schmuck, and so is his talk backers. Lets just stay in and watch a double-shot of My Name Is Earl and The Office."

"Earl isn't that funny," Ryan says.

"I thought you would like a show about a former ne'er-do-well who is now trying to right his old wrongs."

The banter has now become a little uncomfortable. Ryan shifts in his seat. "Little Miss Sunshine," Ryan says.

Seth strokes his chin, "Indie flick with Steve Carell in an Al-Zarqawi beard, and Greg Kinnear as... Greg Kinnear. Let's go"

---

Ryan and Seth stroll down the boardwalk on the skateboard and bike. Seth laughs as they pass the ferris wheel, and the Crab Shack. Seth and Ryan stop in the parking lot of The Newport Cinema Experience.

---

In the pool house, Anna is sitting next to Summer and 'treating' her, i.e. fluffing her pillows, while Taylor lies on the floor reading a Cosmo.

"Summer...," Anna says, "Your nose is bleeding."

Anna grabs two tissues and gives them to Summer.

"Oh, must've been the density. Or something," Summer says weakly as she plugs her nose. Her cell phone rings. Summer reaches to her nightstand and grabs her Razor, which is sat next to Princess Sparkle. She answers.

"Hello?"

Anna and Taylor share glances. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll be there!" Summer says healthily, closing the phone.

"Who was that?" Anna asks.

"Holly's having a party at her beach house. Um, do you guys want to come?" Summer points to Anna and Taylor, moving from one to the next with her right hand. "I didn't realize till now, but you guys don't know who each other are."

---

Kirsten and Sandy walk into the kitchen, carrying grocery bags. Kirsten starts laughing, "I miss Rosa". Kirsten and Sandy put the bags down on the counter, when Julie walks in. "Your Persian Neighbors are moving out?"

Kaitlin pokes her head into the kitchen. "Yeah, Persian Guy killed Persian Girl. It was a whole thing." Kaitlin returns back to her couch to watch Interns in Love.

"Wow, I missed a lot living in that trailer park," Julie says, while she eyes the flyer of her old house.

Kirsten eyes the paper, and then Julie. "Why are you wearing a long-sleeve shirt in the middle of August?"

Julie looks up. "Have you SEEN the weather outside?". Julie points to the sunny outlook from the Cohen window. It's completely dry and winds are non-existent.

Seth and Ryan walk in through the side-doors.

"There are my boys!" Sandy shouts, laughing a bit.

Seth starts on a rant, "Oh, it's my Dad. And his Eyebrows of Doom. Seriously, they could probably suffocate whole villages." Seth turns to Ryan, "I need to check my e-mail."

---

Up in Seth's room, Ryan lays on the bed, while Seth is playing Runescape on the computer. Seth Xes out, and logs onto Myspace. and update my 'Movies' section to include Little Miss Sunshine." Seth clicks a few keys. "Taylor Townsend finally wants to be my friend. I've known that girl for a year."

"That's great," Ryan says uninterested.

"Hmm...this is interesting," Seth says, in quizzically.

"What?" Ryan says, uncaring.

"Taylor used to be a teenage model," Seth says, "I wonder if she ever did any photo shoots." Ryan gets up from the bed and walks over Seth's shoulder. Seth types "Taylor Townsend" in Google.

"Oh my god"

---

Seth and Ryan walk down the steps of Harbor. In the background, a backpack, bike, and skateboard can be seen behind the fence.

"I can't believe I turned her down," Seth continues, "Although, if you saw Summer in a picture like that..."

"I know Seth!" Ryan says.

"You don't like The Townsend?" Seth interrogates.

"Nope," Ryan says.

"Okay, that's weird," Seth says, as Ryan keeps walking. "Or not. Whatever...," Seth stops in thought.

"Assume The Townsend is on fire," Seth says. Ryan turns around and gives him a look. "Don't lose me. Assume she's on fire. You rip off her clothes and carry her naked in your arms to the bathtub to put her out and-".

Ryan stares at Seth blankly.

"What?" Seth asks not expecting an answer. "So, how are you feeling." Ryan winces, and pulls his attention from Seth. Seth sits down on the stairs. Suddenly, the sound of someone climbing a chain-link fence makes the reason why they came to Harbor clear. Seth looks at Ryan surprised as Trey walks in.

"Hey little brother"

Seth looks from Trey to Ryan with a scrunched face. "Hey man," Seth says dorkily raising his hand in a "Hi". Suddenly, a ringtone set to the tune of "Why'd You Want To Live Here - Death Cab for Cutie" starts to play, and Seth answers.

"Hello?" Seth asks.

On the other line, Anna asks "Cohen?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Summer is dragging us to Holly's beach house. Apparently, her black plague was cured with some Jamba Juice," Anna says.

"Holly's beach house, Summer hasn't gone to a party with Holly since ... tenth grade," Seth says, a look of concern covering his face.

"We're coming," Seth said, hanging up.

"Uhh, but Seth!" Anna says, before the dial tone comes on. "...It's not for another 3 hours...," Anna says weakly, to herself.

---

Seth, Ryan, and Trey are walking back to the range rover. "Holly's beach house, dude. Holly's BEACH HOUSE!"

Ryan looks at Seth, "So?"

"She hasn't gone to a party like that for 3 years! Ever since Marissa died-

Ryan is uncomfortable again, and diverts his attention somewhere else.

"She's just been off. I don't mean weird PMS "off", degenerating to your old self off," Seth finishes his rant.

"Off?" Trey asks.

---

"Summer, this just seems a little off," Anna says on one side of a Fashion Island waiting room. On the other side, we reveal Summer in nothing but a bikini and a jean shorts.

"What do you mean "off"? What's "off"? This is normal etiquette for a beach house party," Summer says.

Anna walks out of the dressing room. Moments later, she returns. "Well, how about this?" she asks, holding up a skirt.

"Uhh, ewww!"

---

The clock reads "7:47" on the Cohen clock as Sandy sits down on a barstool, while eating out of an ice cream carton. Kirsten walks in.

"Dairy Queen?" she asks.

"Baskin Robbins," Sandy replies.

Kirsten sighs. "How long do you think The Cooper Family will be in The Cohen House. Not to mention, I think something's wrong with Julie."

"Kirsten, Julie just lost her daughter."

"I know, its just, I don't know. I'm worried."

"Well," Sandy says. "Just look at it this way." Sandy kisses Kirsten on the cheek. "Can't get any worse".

The phone rings.

"I may have spoken too soon."

---

Seth Cohen pulls into the driveway of Holly's beach house. "A threesome in the bathroom. That's fine. A threesome in the bedroom. I can handle that. But a threesome in the driveway?!? COME ON!," Seth yells, honking the horn.

In the backseat, Ryan brings out his cell phone. Trey reaches over and plays with the dials on the radio. A Limp Bizkit song starts playing.

Seth looks over at Trey. "Don't you ever touch a Jewish boy's radio"

Trey turns it back to Seth's indie-rock music. "Thank you," Seth says.

In the back of the car, Ryan closes his cell phone. "Uh, Seth," Ryan says. Seth turns back to Ryan with an irritated look. "Yes?"

"Summer, Anna, and Taylor aren't even here yet," Ryan says.

Seth turns to the driveway. "Oh."

---

Sandy hangs up the phone, and looks up at Kirsten. "What is it?" she says. "Jimmy Cooper just tried to commit suicide."

---

Seth, Ryan, and Trey are parked across the street from the Beach House. Seth and Ryan are half asleep. "The girls are here," Trey says. Seth and Ryan pull their heads up. Through the window, Seth sees Anna walk out fully dressed, while Taylor and Summer walk out in the bikini and jean shorts combo.

"Oh my god," Seth says.

---

Summer, Anna, and Taylor walk into the beach house. Summer practically runs away from Anna and Taylor and goes to the kitchen. Summer sees Holly, drinking a bottle of tequila. "Hey Holly!" Summer says enthusiastically.

"Umm, Okay," Holly says, giving Summer a disgusted look as she walked away. Summer frowned and stood embarrassed in the kitchen. Several water polo guys were watching her. She ran out of the kitchen, and up to the keg.

---

Now inside, Seth sees Summer going to the keg. He wanders off from Ryan and Trey and goes out to the beach. Ryan and Trey look as he runs off.

"Want me to go get him?" Trey asks.

"I think he wants to be alone," Ryan says.

---

Out on the beach, several water polo jocks are playing Truth Or Dare. Seth walks by them. "What are you looking at queer?" says one of the water polo dudes.

"Uh, just re-evaluating my life and god. What are you guys doing?"

"Your mom," says Water Polo Guy. The other water polo guys laugh. "Get out of here, geek," WPG says. Water Polo Guy gets up from the beach and walks up to Seth. He's in his face now.

"Okay, I'm going to a college across the country. I have the most beautiful and hottest girlfriend in all of Orange County, and I'm friends with the guy whose kicked the most water polo guy ass than any person in Newport alive, so maybe you should re-evaluate your idea of geek?" Seth says, finally standing up for himself.

The Water Polo Guy thinks for a moment. "Nope, I don't think so," Water Polo Guy says before punching Seth to the ground.

---

At the keg, Summer asks "Refill?" to the overweight keg guy from the Pilot. "How many is that for you?"

"This would be my eleventh beer," Summer says, moments before passing out.

---

Anna sits awkwardly on top of the kitchen counter, she looks at her watch. "Well, I can't believe I flew back from Pittsburgh for this," she says to herself.

---

Kirsten walks to the guest house, and knocks once. No answer. She knocks again. No answer. "Julie!" Kirsten yells. Kirsten grabs the doorknob and walked into the room. Kirsten stares at the empty room. Moments later, Julie walks out of the bathroom. "Kirsten?"

---

Water Polo Guy is pummeling Seth, when another guy runs off. "Norland, get off him!" Water Polo Guy looks up and Seth sees that it is Luke. "He's one of my friends," Luke says. Norland looks up at Luke and squints his eyes. "Ward?" Norland asks. "Yeah, hey!" Luke says greet fully.

Norland looks over at his Water Polo Pals. "Hey, what's up queer?" Norland asks rhetorically. Luke frowns. "GAY ALERTZ!" yells one of Norland's water polo friends.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard a water polo guy say," Seth says to himself.

Another one of the water polo guys says "OH HE PWNZED YOU, JB!"

"No, that was it," Seth says.

---

Ryan is sitting by the windowsill of the beach house, when Trey walks up to him. "I got the address," Trey says. "That's grea-," Ryan stops when he looks outside. "Just Seth's luck," Ryan says, pointing outside.

---

Luke and Seth are facing off against the Water Polo Team: Norland, JB, Josh, and Pierce, when Ryan and Trey run down.

"Four against Four!" Norland exclaims.

"This has got to be the stupidest way to spend a night," Ryan says.

"One time when I was fourteen, I spent an entire night watching a Degrassi marathon," Seth says.

Ryan puts his eyes back in his head. "Nope, this is still it."

Ryan, Trey, Seth, and Luke stand one side, while Norland, JB, Joseph, and Pierce stand on one side. Seth starts bending his knees up and down.

Trey, Luke, and Ryan stare at him confused. "This is what the people on Street Fighter do when they are about to fight someone...it's not very relaxing on the knees," Seth says.

---

Anna sits on the floor of Seth's room, with only Kaitlin to keep her company. Anna sighs. She falls back onto the floor, and stares at the ceiling. And then she turns her head back down, and looks under Seth's bed. She raises her eyebrow, brings her shoulder up, and pulls out two pictures that are sitting under Seth's bed.

---

The Water Polo Players and The Outsiders are still standing on their opposite sides. Norland starts "Ready, se-" "Go!" Seth yells, and everyone charges at each other. Ryan punches JB square in the face, while Seth and Joseph just kind of play-slap with each other. Pierce and Trey keep blocking, until Trey charges at Pierce and knocks him to the ground. Trey punches repeatedly into Pierce's skull and breaks Pierce's nose. Norland has the upper hand on Luke. Luke's ear starts to bleed.

Ryan punches JB to the ground and JB passes out. Seth trips Joseph, and Pierce runs away from Trey. Norland, however, has Luke pinned to the ground. Luke seems to have given up, his face turns pale. Ryan runs after Norland, picks him up, and punches him so hard that he falls to the ground and passes out. Ryan laughs out loud, while Seth jumps up and down in victory. "Welcome to the OC, bitches!" Ryan exclaims, while slapping high-fives with Luke.

---

Kirsten and Sandy walk into Jimmy's hospital room. Jimmy rolls his eyes "They're putting me on suicide watch," Jimmy says. "Why'd you do it?" Sandy says.

Jimmy lays his head back, "What do you think is the reason?" Jimmy looks around the room. "Where's Julie?"

Kirsten looks down. "She said she can't see you"

---  
Ryan, Trey, Luke, and Seth walk into the backyard, where a pool and a table is placed. The foursome is still laughing their asses off, while the rest of the party goers are just starting to leave. Luke looks over somewhere else, and nudges Seth. "Hey, whose that girl working the grill?" Luke asks.

Seth's eyes bulge out. "That's Taylor. You remember her, The Townsend?," Seth says. Seth looks over and sees Taylor is now wearing a Water Polo Jacket with the name "JB" written on the back, something she was probably given.

"That's HER?! She used to have glasses and really frizzy hair ... kind of like you," Luke says.

The foursome walk over to Taylor. Luke spanks her, Taylor immediately slaps him, but in the process catches her sleeve on fire.

"Oh my god, I'm on fire!" Taylor yells.

Seth's mouth gapes open when he looks at Ryan. "I'm a prophet," Seth says. Ryan matter-of-factly grabs a glass of ice water sitting on the table and throws it on Taylor, putting out the fire.

Taylor wipes soot off the Water Polo Jacket. Giggly, she says "At least its not mine."

The music at the party abruptly stops, and all the party-goers grow confused and mumble. Seth raises his eyebrows, when he sees Summer walking up to the table, holding a microphone.

A CLEARLY drunk Summer.

Slurring her words, she says "The party has officially started! Woohoooo!!!." She yells "Woohoooo!!!" again and takes off her bikini. Seth eye's bulge out of their sockets, as every water polo guy is either taking out his camera phone, taking a photo on a real camera, or getting their video camera. "Oh my god!"

---

In the hospital room, Kirsten says "I'm going to go talk to the nurse," and leaves the room. Sandy sits across from Jimmy. "Sandy, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" Sandy asks. "I didn't actually try to kill myself," Jimmy says. "I needed protection from people who want money. I need your help."

---

Walking down the halls of the hospital, Kirsten's phone rings. Kirsten answers, "Hello?". All she hears is breathing. Scared, she hangs up.

---

Later that night, at a danky apartment, Heather is going to bed for the night. She has several candles lit, when her door rings. She looks through the peephole: It's Trey. "Who is it?" she asks. "It's Ryan Atwood's brother," Trey says. It's almost as if her heart had stopped beating when she opened the door.

"Hey," Trey says.

"What's going on?" Heather asks.

"Volchok's dead," Trey says "I killed him, and since you are the last person seen with him, you need to keep quiet."

"You KILLED Volchok?"

"What goes around comes around," Trey says. Trey pulls out his gun. "Don't say anything," he says threat fully.

---

Seth helps walk Summer into the house. He puts her down on the sofa, and stands in front of her. He crouches down so they are at eye-level. "What's going on?" Seth asks.

"I-I went over to Holly, and she didn't want to talk to me. And then I realized that I had no friends anymore," Summer says, regaining some kind of sober.

"You have friends. You have me, Ryan, Anna, Taylor-"

"Not any of my old friends. I lost all of them when I started dating you," she says.

Seth pulls back, a little hurt. Summer doesn't realize that she said it like that.

Summer lays her head back on the sofa pillow. "I need to lie down," she says. "Lets go to my room," Seth says.

---

Seth helps Summer walk to his room. He opens the door and sits her down on his bed. Kaitlin sits staring at them with her iPod. She takes her earphones out. "If you guys are going to have sex, tell me so I can go throw up before."

Seth sighs, and Summer lies back. She notices something down on the ground. "Eeww!" she yells. Seth turns around, as Summer gets up, and picks up the pictures of Taylor sitting on the ground.

"Did you know Taylor was a model, because I did-"

"Ass!" Summer yells, as she runs out of the room.

Seth turns to Kaitlin as the door closes. "Taylor!" Seth says to himself, blaming her.

---

In her car, Summer stares at The Cohen House. At the window of Seth's room, and frowns. She looks at her purse, grabs it, and takes out a bag of cocaine. She takes out a "cocaine thingy", because she really didn't know what it was, and snorted it. She straightened up, and high off cocaine, put the key in the ignition, and drove off.

---

Seth came out of the room, and slowly walked through the empty house. He felt completely alone at that moment. He stopped and sat on the sofa.

---

At the side of the road, Summer stops the car. She looked at the bag next to her. She opened the car window and threw it out at the side of the road. Summer lied her head back, and held her breath. She kicked the car door. And then kicked it again. And again repeatedly, until she dropped her head on the steering wheel. She rested her head on the wheel for a moment, and then opened the car door, and got out. As a car passed her, she walked over to the side of the road and picked up the bag.

---

Ryan Atwood stood in his pool house, and paced. He was going through his drawers and found a wife beater. It was like getting acquainted with an old friend again. He slid open the shades a bit and saw Sandy sitting on a pool chair. Ryan swallowed his throat and went out there. He walked over to the pool and sat on the other pool chair. Up close, Ryan saw that Sandy had an ice chest full of beer next to him.

Sandy looked over to Ryan, "Want one?"

Ryan opened his hand fully, "Nah, not old enough."

Sandy smiled. Seth walked out of the house. "Beer son?" Sandy asked. Seth grasped it in his hands. "Sandy Cohen is the coolest dad ever," he said, and sat down on the cold floor. Sandy went back in the ice chest and threw Ryan one, even though Ryan had just refused.

The three Cohen men sat by the pool, drinking beers, and thinking about what to do next.

Later that night, Ryan wakes up on the pool chair. He looks at his watch and it says "5:22" AM. He drops his arm to see Seth drawing the word "Testicles" on Sandy's sleeping face. He laughs, and gets up, and heads for the pool house. He taps Seth on the shoulder to come with him.

---

Seth and Ryan walk inside the pool house. "So, this was a fun day," Seth starts, "Yeah, my girlfriends probably being defiled by a bunch of horny 12-year-old French Kids on Youtube at this exact moment, we beat a bunch of Water Polo Kids in a real-life Mortal Kombat on the "Beach" level, and we successfully set Taylor on fire."

Ryan reaches into his backpack and pulls out his jacket, the one he entered Newport in. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go," Ryan said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Seth looked down at Ryan's backpack. "You..Why?"

"Volchok, I went to his house and I," Ryan shifted his eyes down, a little embarrassed. "It was for Marissa."

"Marissa wanted you to ruin your life to kick some guy's ass?" Seth asks, a bit angry.

"She wouldn't have wanted me to, but I wanted to," Ryan says. "I have to get out of here. I'm going to Austin," Ryan explains.

Ryan walks past Seth, whose still staring at the room. "My bus leaves at 6AM."

Ryan opens the pool house door. "Wait," Seth says. "Bye," Seth says. Ryan nods, and walks out the door. Seth sits on Ryan's bed, and lowers his head.

****

Guest Starring

  
Logan Marshall-Green as Trey Atwood  
Michael Nouri as Dr. Neill Roberts  
Willa Holland as Kaitlin Cooper  
Ashley Hartman as Holly Fischer  
Drew Fuller as Norland  
Josh Waters as Keg Bro  
Erin Foster as Heather  
Mike Vogel as Pierce

**With Special Guest Stars**  
Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper  
Chris Carmack as Luke Ward

**Production Code 402 **

---

**Music Featured In This Episode**  
Why'd You Want to Live Here - Death Cab for Cutie  
Rollin' - Limp Bizkit  
LaDeeDaDee - Sunday Allstars  
Melt Your Heart - Jenny Lewis  
The Soldiering Life - The Decemberists

---

**Next Week On An All-New The OC**

*Ryan knocks on Seth's window, Seth opens it*

Seth: Aren't you supposed to be in Texas by now.

*Ryan holds up a WANTED sign*

---

*Seth, Ryan, Taylor, Anna, and Luke stand in a group at dawn at the boardwalk*

Seth: Long story short, we got to hide him out.

---  
*Sandy walks up to Jimmy*

Sandy: These guys aren't going to come back out unless they can have you. That's the hard part. The easy part is; once they do come back out, we can snatch them and this case is closed.

Jimmy: And the only way they are going to come out is if I do.

---

*A man points a gun at Jimmy*

**An All New The OC, Next Week, Same Time**


End file.
